


A Night Like No Other

by bellarkegriffin_blake



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Danger, F/M, Gunshot Wounds, Robbery, Worried Bellamy, clarke in danger, crying bellamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 09:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18891508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellarkegriffin_blake/pseuds/bellarkegriffin_blake
Summary: Clarke and Bellamy are about to go on their 6 month anniversary date, but disaster strikes and changes their lives forever.





	A Night Like No Other

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what made me think of this, but I wrote it anyway. I think I wanted to experiment with danger and emotional writing, so this was what came out. Enjoy!

It’s 8 o’clock sharp when Bellamy taps the doorbell that alerts Clarke he is at the door. They are going out for their 6 month anniversary, and he wants to make it special. He is sporting his best suit; black pants and jacket, white shirt, and silver tie. He made reservations at her favorite fancy restaurant, and nothing is going to ruin this night for them.

Bellamy is reminding himself how great the night is going to be when Clarke opens the door and his thoughts drain from his head. Everything about her is perfect, from the way her blonde curls cascade over her shoulders, to how her dress just barely scrapes the top of her knees. Modest, yet incredibly sexy. Even the color of the dress, a deep plum purple with subtle hints of midnight blue, brings out the bright blue of her eyes. It also seems to glow slightly when the light hits it just right. She looks like the galaxy he sees through his telescope when he looks at the constellations at night.

Knowing that he has been staring, he manages to stammer, “Wow… you look gorgeous,” and steps up to peck her on the cheek.

Clarke looks him up and down and says, “You don’t look too bad yourself.”

He leads her to his car and opens the door for her, earning a warm smile full of perfect teeth. As he closes her door, he just smiles to himself. _How did I get so lucky_ , he thinks.  When he gets in behind the wheel and turns on the car, the smile almost instantly dissipates. Gas. Great, now he had to drag her to a dingy gas station before their grand date. He turns to Clarke and says, “Sorry, but it looks like I forgot to get some gas before I picked you up, and I am pretty low.”

“Hey, it’s no problem. I can look at some movies to rent if you decide to stay for a while after our meal.” By the glint in her eyes and the way her smile lifts on one side, he doesn’t think there will be much watching of a movie.

Bellamy pulls up to the cleanest gas station he could bring to mind, ignoring every time Clarke mentioned one that he passed. He doesn’t need a five star rating, but a place that wouldn’t dirty their nice clothes with just a thought would be nice. They both get out and he starts fumbling with the gas cap and she strides towards the store. Again, he can’t keep his eyes off her as she walks away.

It’s not ten minutes later when he goes inside to find Clarke still at the rack of movies. He sneaks up behind her, gently places his hands on her hips, pulls her close, and asks, “Did you find any good ones?”

“Depends what you want to watch. Do you want something funny like Grown Ups, something romantic like Titanic, or,” she pauses for a fraction of a second and flashes Bellamy an evil looking grin, “something dirty like 50 Shades of Grey?” She relishes in the heat that she sees creep up into his face.

With the slightest crack in his voice, he replies, “Why don’t we get all three and decide later.”

Clarke turns her head towards him and kisses his cheek, quick and light, like she will be doing it for the rest of her life. “You’re the best.”

The two are about to go up to the counter when a man in a hoodie walks in and faces the cashier. “Give me all the money in the register,” he mumbles in a deep, intimidating voice. When the cashier doesn’t move, Bellamy hears a click and realizes he has a gun.  _Of course he has a gun._

Bellamy quickly turns to Clarke and whispers, “Ok, we are going to go out the back and then call 911. I don’t think he knows we are here. Got it?”

“Bellamy, we can’t just leave the cashier!” she fiercely whispers back.

“If he just does what he is told he should be fine.”

He can tell she is having an internal debate. She finally says, “He is in shock. He can’t function right and if he doesn’t move fast enough then he will get shot!” She starts to walk forward, but Bellamy pulls her back by the waist.

“No! Clarke, think. What will stop him from shooting the both of you? I can’t lose you.”

“You won’t. I will sneak up behind him and grab his gun. I’ve got a few defense moves, too.”

“I know you do, but no. I will go.” Clarke is about to oppose, but he interrupts, “You are strong, Princess, but I’m stronger, and that is a big guy. So just go outside and call 911.” Without giving time for her to respond, he kisses her forehead, then swiftly turns and quietly starts down the aisle. Everything is going well, he is at the very end of the aisle behind the guy, until the cashier looks straight at him.

The shooter notices where the cashier’s eyes are and turns around, gun blazing. Bellamy only has seconds to react, but he’s not faster than the bullet that is produced from the ear splitting crack of the gunshot. All of a sudden he is flat on the ground. He closes his eyes while a growing feeling of pressure spreads from his stomach to his neck. He tries to sit up to assess his wound, but he can’t move. He figures out why when he lifts just his head, looks down at his chest, and sees a head of blonde hair resting on his chest.

“Shit. Clarke, what did you do!” He finally gains the strength to lift her off of him and lays her on the floor next to him. Bellamy stands to go confront the shooter again, but finds him already on the floor with a head wound. He looks to the cashier, somewhat confused, and sees a bloody hammer in one hand and a phone in the other. Bellamy gives him a nod of thanks and returns to Clarke’s side. “I told you to go outside! Why didn’t you listen?” He keeps holding pressure on the wound in her chest. The good news is that the bullet went straight through, so it isn’t floating around in her body. The bad news is that it struck very close to her heart.

“I didn’t…didn’t want to… to see,” she tries to speak between labored breaths.

“Shhh, don’t try to talk. We can talk later when I get you to a hospital.” He tries really hard to hold back the tears, but it gets difficult.

“Bell…amy. I don’t think I’m going…to make it to…the hospital.” He can tell she is fighting with every cell of her body to stay awake, but she also looks like she is losing the battle. “You have… to let… me go. I love… you.”

Now there is no holding back. Hot tears are streaming down his freckled cheeks. “I love you, too. There is no way you are dying tonight.”

She tries to give a little laugh. “Kiss me. Please. Before I can’t anymore.”

Bellamy’s body hurts from his racking sobs, but, while keeping the same pressure on the wound, bends down and gives her a deep, full of love kiss. It is a kiss that says  _No matter what happens, I will always love you._

As he starts to pull his lips away, she stops breathing. “NO! This is not the end!” He looks up at the cashier and yells, “Come here and apply pressure!”

He does what he is told while Bellamy does CPR. He continues pumping her chest and giving her breathe until he is almost out of breathe himself. Thankfully, Bellamy hears the sirens of the ambulance arriving.

From there it is all a blur. He gets asked so many questions as he watches the paramedics take Clarke outside to put her in the vehicle. The only thing he hears, though, is one of them say that she has a pulse. At that, he sprints out the door and jumps in the back, disregarding everything the police and paramedics say. They eventually let him ride along.

At some point, Clarke regains consciousness, and Bellamy is right there. He has had her hand in his since they left the gas station, and now he brings it to his lips, letting his tears flow freely again. “I thought I lost you. You took your last breath. I  _felt_ your heart stop beating.” Clarke tries to say something, but she falls unconscious again. The paramedics assure him that her heart is stilll beating, though.

 

At the hospital, Bellamy has to relay what happened and what the doctors told him to Clarke’s mom. “We were getting gas and renting movies when this hooded guy walked in. I told Clarke to go outside and call 911, and I thought she went, but when the guy shot, she was in front of me. I didn't even see her until she was on my stomach, bleeding from her wound."

Through her tears, Abby almost laughed, "You really thought she would leave the man she loves in complete danger?"

Bellamy gives her a weak smile back and says, "Yeah, I should have known better. Anyways, when we got here, the doctors took her straight to surgery. The bullet didn't pierce her heart, but grazed it enough to leave a tear. They say it's an easy fix as long as there are no complications."

"Thank you Bellamy, I am glad you were there with her."

"I just wish it was me."

"I wish it hadn't happened at all," Abby starts, "but it did, and now we have to get through it. Let's go to the waiting room."

After what seems like days, the doctors come out to deliver the news they have been waiting for.

"She is a fighter. There were quite a few complications, but she went through them with flying colors. There was a substantial amount of stress on her heart because of the blood loss. Basically, the tear made the rest of the body not get enough blood, which made the heart pump harder. When it did that, all the blood was going straight into her body cavity instead of the arteries. The main thing that saved her was that the tear was not very big; only big enough to cause problems."

Bellamy can't stand all the talk anymore. "So what you are saying is that she is fine?"

"That is exactly what I'm saying. You can see her when we get her settled in her recovery room."

"When will that be?" Abby asks them. 

"Give it a half an hour or so. That will give the nurses time to get her there and hooked up, and also give her time to adjust. She will probably still be sleeping, so just remember to be patient." Then the doctors walk away from the waiting room. 

Bellamy turns to Abby and sighs, "This is going to be the longest half hour ever."

And he was right. It feels like two hours before the nurse gets them.

Just as the doctors said, Clarke is sleeping when they reach her room. She looks peaceful despite what her body has gone through. Abby and Bellamy sit by her bedside for an hour before she wakes up.

"Bellamy?" she croaks.

At the sound of her voice, he stands up and gently caresses her cheek. He tries to speak, but no words come out. Only tears form. He hears Abby leave the room to give them privacy.

“Hey. I am fine. I’m here.” Bellamy can see the tears brimming her eyes, too.

“Why didn’t you just go outside like I said?” Bellamy doesn’t want to be angry, but this wouldn’t have happened if she had just done what he asked.

“I couldn’t leave you to die any more than I could leave the cashier. I followed your pace up the aisle next to you, and when I saw the cashier look at you, I knew it was going downhill.”

“Promise me you will never do anything this reckless again.”

“I can’t promise that. Not if you are in danger. And I know better than to ever ask you to make the same promise.”

“I guess you’re right.” With that, Bellamy leans down and kisses her, just as deep as the other, but somehow more meaningful.  A kiss that promises that he will never take their time together for granted because you never know when it will end.

"I love you, Clarke. I love you so much." Bellamy's tears fall down his cheeks. "And I am never going to leave you."

"That's good because even if you tried, you wouldn't be able to escape me. I love you, too."

Bellamy stays by her side for the rest of the night and Abby returns with some coffee for them and some ice chips for Clarke. Eventually they all fall asleep, both of Clarke's hands occupied by the two people she loves most in this world. 

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize if my explanation of Clarke's injury was completely wrong. I don't have medical history so I wrote what made the most sense to me. Hope you liked it!


End file.
